How To Save A Heart
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy and owner of Stark Industries was a you name it and he got it kinda guy. Or, you'd think he'd have it all. Miss Pepper Pots, the one he wished to be with forever had been tragically killed as one of his missions to save the president of the United States went pear shaped. Full description inside! Please take a peek! Tony x OC, other Avengers later!


**Welcome to How To Save A Heart by DSOTL. Here's the full description-**

* * *

Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy and owner of Stark Industries was a you name it and he got it kinda guy. Or, you'd think he'd have it all. Miss Pepper Pots, the one he wished to be with forever had been tragically killed as one of his missions to save the president of the United States went pear shaped. He'd saved the day, of course, but he lost the one who mattered most. This naturally left him in despair and he turned to locking himself away in his basement working on suites as he used too...the thing Pepper usually tried to get him away from. Now and then...if Pepper's memory even pops up in his mind...he began to develop panic attacks and severe cases of losing consciousness for long periods of time. This was merely a side-effect of the trauma he had developed...

After confiding in Doctor Bruce Banner, fellow science bro and Avenger, he finally decides to go to a psychiatrist to sort out his problems after the death of Pepper. It's there he is flung into a whole new adventure of trust, self discovery and a few bumpy roads along the way!

* * *

Now, meet miss Annalisa Tyler. A young woman who has always believed in her abilities as a Psychiatrist and a very good friend of Doctor Banner. When given the task of having to help a Mr. Tony Stark, she thinks it will be a piece of cake! Boy, is she wrong. Now, she has to not only help Tony get through his trauma, but also has some self discovery to do for herself. Who will they meet along the way? How will they effect the story? How does Loki fit in with all of this?! Find out, in How To Save A Heart!

Warnings- Some curses later on, violence, death, trauma, oc's (they are everywhere! O_O) and well...it's Tony, expect some sort of flirtation!

Expect- Curses, violence, flirtation, flashbacks, OC's, plot twists and aggravating parents! Also, lurrveeee~

Disclaimer- I do not own Avengers or Tony Stark, they go to Marvel and it's creator. The only ones I own are the OC's which we shall meet soon enough! Enjoy!

* * *

Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy and owner of Stark Industries was a you name it and he got it kinda guy. Or, you'd think he'd have it all. Miss Pepper Pots, the one he wished to be with forever had been tragically killed as one of his missions to save the president of the United States went pear shaped. He'd saved the day, of course, but he lost the one who mattered most. This naturally left him in despair and he turned to locking himself away in his basement working on suites as he used too...the thing Pepper usually tried to get him away from. Now and then...if Pepper's memory even pops up in his mind...he began to develop panic attacks and severe cases of losing consciousness for long periods of time. This was merely a side-effect of the trauma he had developed...

Now, here he was, sat in a dull old room bleached white by the scorching sun hanging over the city. He didn't move, he _wouldn't _move. Not until he could get out of this hell of a place and be back home with his precious suites and be able to communicate with Jarvis as he used to. No, nothing would be as it used to. Now that Pepper had gone, he felt like his life was ruined.

Flashback

_"Pepper, jump! I'll catch you!" Tony yelled over the sound of the groaning hinges of the collapsing part of the building. They didn't have much time._

_"Tony, i'm scared!" The blonde cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as blood trickled down the side of her head and soaking her shirt slowly. "I can't do it!"_

_"Yes you can, Pepper, because you are miss Pepper Pots! The woman who can tame **me! **Tony Stark! Now jump!" He pleaded, eyes shimmering with built up tears as he watched her step away from the edge, "**Please Pepper! JUMP!**" He cried, holding his arms out to catch her._

_Nodding, Pepper took a deep breath and burst into a run. She leaped over the edge with her arms out to reach Tony before she plummeted down to her doom and untimely death. She got closer and closer...before she began to descend. With a scream, her eyes filled with fear and horror, Pepper fell down and was engulfed by the flames before hitting the ocean below._

_Tony was left there, eyes wide as he had just lost the one who he wished to be with forever. "Pepper..." he murmured, clenching his fists and demanding Jarvis to get them to their required destination. He had an ass to kick, and he was going to do it for both himself **and **Pepper._

End Flashback

A silent tear rolled down the billionaire's cheek as he heard the door open, snapping him away from the memory of Pepper. He had done it again; passed out in a public area. Maybe that's why Bruce got him to come to this Psychiatric woman and let him go through this so soon after...it all happened.

"Mr. Stark?" A meek voice asked, followed by a young woman walking into the room almost silently. She glanced at Doctor Banner who was sitting on the other side of the room, watching him nod she approached and took a chair beside the Avenger and Scientist. "My name is miss Tyler, I will be your psychiatrist for the next few months." She explained softly, studying the famous Iron Man for who he truly was right then. A broken man with a broken heart in need of care...well, that's how she saw all of her patients. Lost souls in need of guidance.

Tony turned and looked at this woman, studying her face and her posture. She was pretty, a few inches shorter than he was approximately and containing smooth chocolate hair. She had an average figure, average face and simply ringed boring. He instantly found her dull and went back to his original position of sitting facing the wall.

"That's the first time you've moved since you got here, Tony." Bruce observed, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he swerved his chair away from the playboy. "Now, miss Tyler, you know what to do...good luck." He murmured, nodding to her as he rose and left.

"So, Mr. Stark, you are here because you are experiencing difficulty due to the death of miss Pots..." Anna began, flicking through his file.

_No, that's not right, it should be Mrs Stark... _Tony thought to himself, a tear rolling down his cheek which he hid expertly. He was **not **going to show weakness in front of some lady who helped the crazy people of the city and all around the world. Even _if _she knew what she was doing, no woman could help _him. _He was Tony freaking Stark for crying out loud! He gave a grunt and a slight nod to show he was listening, even though he wasn't.

"Well, I have spoken to my fellow co-workers and my boss and we have agreed to let you go home. But, there is one condition." She began.

What could a Psychiatric unit possibly want to let him go home? Money? Autographs? Anything! As long as Tony could go back to work on his babies, his suites, he'd do anything!

"I must stay with you for 6 months to monitor your progress and recovery." She finished, watching his reaction. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and pulled it up into a bun as her eyes bore into his, seeing shock and almost anger fill his eyes.

"No no no no no! I repeat that! NO NO NO NO NO! NO way! There is NO way I'm taking you to MY house for 6 MONTHS!" Tony stood up, eyes narrowing as Anna did exactly the same.

"Then you are stuck here, Mr. Stark." She said simply, eyes narrowing.

* * *

"Tony!" A voice called, suddenly followed by arms wrapping around the billionaire. It was Happy! He was here to pick up Tony and take him home along with Miss Tyler!

"Yes, hello Happy." Tony said stiffly, prying the shorter man off of him and turning to see his car. He rubbed his hands together and grinning as he used to (which Anna found out later from Happy).

"Alright, Happy and Miss Tyler can sit at the back. I'm driving."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THIS WAS INSPIRED BY MY FRIEND AND I'S ROLEPLAY AND WE NEVER GOT ROUND TO WRITING IT AS A FANFIC! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
